


i know you wanna (slip under my armor)

by supergaywriting



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergaywriting/pseuds/supergaywriting
Summary: *Comes in 3 days late for Trimberly week with a starbucks in my hand*Here's a dumb college au with snow and breaking into a building.





	i know you wanna (slip under my armor)

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be able to do every day for Trimberly week, but I'm fucking here for this one bitches, I contributed, my job here is done. Enjoy!

“Kim, this is fucking stupid.” Trini grumbles, pulling her beanie further down her head, trying to keep the icy wind from biting at her ears. 

“Can’t you just trust me?” Kimberly pouts.

“Trust you? Hmm, the last time I agreed to that I ended up blackout drunk, waking up at a Denny’s parking lot with a racoon eating pancakes next to me, so NO.” 

“Oh man that was a fun night—”

“ _Kim_.”

“Right.” Kimberly busies herself, continuing to try to pick lock the entrance to the college library.

Trini doesn’t know why she lets Kimberly rope her into these dumb antics, they usually result in either cops being called or Trini having to punch a few people. But, even after every situation, Trini willingly goes with Kimberly to the next one, Hand in hand. 

Trini never really had friends, not close ones anyway and she liked it that way. She never had to get caught up in drama or having to worry about anyone else, she never had to bring people over to meet her parents and it all worked for her. She assumed college would be no different, go to class, come back to her dorm room, leave occasionally for food, her perfect life. Except, that’s not what she wanted.

For the month it was like that, just her and netflix, hell she didn’t even have a roommate and it was what she wanted. But, something nagged at her, a need for another voice than her own thoughts. She always had her brothers to keep her sane and provide that human contact, that for some reason she needs. Coming to college and not having anyone really hit her of how much she needs at least some kind of interaction, even if it was another person in class, what she didn’t expect was Kimberly Hart.

Trini knew of all the parties that went on, when they were happening, what time and where it was at. She just never truly bothered to show up. Why would she want to be around a bunch of drunk children, listening to shitty music, she did that in high school. But, a boy in her class, Zack, convinced her to make an appearance at least, that the Halloween Bash was legendary and anyone who showed up is guaranteed a good time. That and he promised the hard stuff would be there, not just cheap college beer.

She learned that college parties were _way_ different from high school parties, if only because the seniors kept everyone in line. There wasn’t obnoxious overdone music playing, guys weren’t trying to rub up on her and the girls? Were actually the nicest people Trini ever met, especially if they were drunk. She can’t remember how many of them complemented Trini’s hair or had conversations with her and then came Kimberly. She needed a partner for beer pong and that’s where the troubled started, even then Trini just couldn’t say no. Something about that smile and those eyes makes her irresistible to Trini and thus, Kimberly has had Trini wrapped around her finger for the last three years. 

What Trini doesn’t know is that, she has Kimberly wrapped around her finger as well.

“Seriously Kim, why are we doing this? It’s the _library_.” Trini huffs, hugging her arms around herself even tighter. She should have never came to college in the North, far too fucking cold for her.

“Trust me—”

“Dude!”

“Don’t call me dude! I’m your best friend, not one of your dudebros like Zack and Jason.” Kimberly says, still working on the lock.

Trini rolls her eyes and leans up against the door, staring up at the snowy nighttime sky. If anything, she really does love how the snow looks in the dark with the moonlight reflecting off of it, it’s something she never saw in Angel Grove.

“Got it!” Kimberly says triumphantly, grinning widely at Trini, a twinkle in her eye. “C’mon.” Kimberly slips her hand in Trini’s and pulls her along.

They weave through the bookshelves, Kimberly guiding Trini up the stairs, going to the 3rd floor. If anything, the library is probably the creepiest place to be at night. Compared to the day, where dozens of students are always inside of it, filling the space with bodies and quiet chatter. Now, it honestly looks like the perfect setting to a slasher movie, Trini is just waiting for the killer to pop up and slice her open.

Kimberly leads them to the corner of the floor, dropping Trini’s hand to mess with another door’s lock.

“Kim.” 

“I promise it’ll be worth it, just _trust_ me, yeah?” Trini eases up, hearing the way Kimberly asks her to trust her. How soft it was, almost desperate and just so not the regular Kimberly playful tone. Trini stays silent after that, instead watches their back for that fake serial killer she knows that’s hiding out in here.

Her eyes drift to the Christmas tree in the corner, a smile tugging at her, remembering the present she has for Kimberly in her pocket. They already did the whole ‘Secret Santa’ thing in their little friend group, Trini ended up getting Billy, which wasn’t bad, she loves Billy, she just wanted someone else. With Kimberly leaving for winter break in a few days, Trini figured she might as well give it to her tonight, at least that was her plan before _someone_ dragged her here. 

“Close your eyes.” Kimberly whispers against her ear, shivers racing down her body and those fucking butterflies start up in her stomach.

“Is this where you finally murder me as part of your 3 year serial killer plan?” Trini teases, hoping to draw attention away from her red cheeks.

Kimberly tucks a finger under Trini’s chin, bringing her face to hers. Trini has to concentrate on not looking down at Kimberly’s pink lips, she knows she’ll be done if she does.

She also sees that look in Kimberly’s eyes, the same look she always gives Trini, _trust me_.

“Okay.” Trini breathes out before shutting her eyes.

It’s a moment before Kimberly guides Trini up a few more stairs and the blast of the night air hits Trini’s face again, making her gasp in surprise. The roof, of course it’s the fucking roof.

The crunch of the snow is the only thing filling the silence between them and Trini’s grateful it’s louder than her heart.

“Okay, reach out in front of you, there’s the roof’s edge. Don’t open your eyes until I tell you.”

“Alright bossy.”

“Watch it, I could so knock you off of here.”

“Bet.” Trini smirks at Kimberly’s silence, knowing she’s won.

The silence stretches and Trini is starting to think that Kimberly totally just punked her and left her up here like an idiot. Honestly, Trini wouldn’t even be surprised, but she’s wrong when she feels Kimberly’s hand lace with hers.

“Okay, open them.” Kimberly’s breath washes over Trini’s ear, giving her goosebumps, but the view is what takes her breath away.

Trini knew the library was one of the tallest buildings at the campus, what she didn’t know was that it had the best view. The whole quad is in view, the Christmas lights strung throughout it are still on and makes the snow twinkle in a way that’s magic. The steady fall of the snow gives everything a dream-like feel to it, so calming and almost unreal.

“Wow…”

“I told you to trust me. Disappointed?” Trini squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“No. A little bummed there’s no hot chocolate, it’s kinda cold.”

Kimberly rolls her eyes, but still wraps an arm around Trini. “That was the plan, it gives me an excuse to cuddle with you.”

Trini’s face flushes red, she turns into Kimberly’s side to try and hide it. “Like you ever needed an excuse before.”

“True.” 

A comfortable silence falls over them as they watch the snow fall. There’s a few other students walking around, Trini notices some of them are taking pictures of the lights while others are kneeling down feeling the snow. Those students must have lived in the south, never getting the chance to truly appreciate the snow. Even after 3 years of it, Trini still finds it beautiful.

“I can hear your thoughts from here. Talk to me?” Kimberly whispers into Trini’s hair.

“Just thinking about the snow and all of the students that haven’t seen it before.”

Kimberly hums, squeezing Trini a little tighter to herself. “Even after 3 years, it is pretty awesome huh?”

“Totally. Now I finally understand all those cheesy Christmas movies.” Trini says into Kimberly’s neck, looking for warmth, the wind finally getting the best of her. Flowers and peaches is what Kimberly always smells like, no matter what time of day it is. It’s usually the only way Trini can find her at parties, her smell stands out against the mix of cheap drinks and sweat.

“You ready to go? You’re like a fucking popsicle against my neck.”

“A fucking popsicle, wow you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” Trini lifts her head up flashing a smirk to the taller girl.

“Excuse you, I brought you up here. This is hella romantic.” Kimberly scoffs, tapping Trini’s nose. 

“Never say ‘hella’ again. But, before we go.” Trini detaches herself from Kimberly, instantly missing the warmth. She fiddles in her pocket for a moment, trying to find the box. Her fingers brush against the present and her heart beat picks up.

“So, look I know we did the secret santa shit, but here.” She shoves the rectangle box into Kimberly’s hands, before shrugging and looking off to the quad. “It’s whatever. Merry Christmas nerd.”

Kimberly is actually stunned, her mouth hangs open and Trini almost can’t take the silence. Kimberly slowly removes the lid, putting a hand against her mouth to contain her gasp, that Trini still ends up hearing. Inside the box is a silver necklace with a pink K and a yellow T molded together, hanging off of it.

“Trini…” 

“Look, don’t get all emotional, it’s nothing. We get each other presents every year. You got me the ring with our initials on it, so I figured I do the same.” She’s glad there’s wind out tonight, she can blame her red cheeks on the cold temperature. “We’re best friends, it’s no big deal.”

“I could kiss you right now.”

Trini’s eyes widen and now she’s sure every inch of her is probably red. If only Kimberly knew how much she wanted to kiss her.

Kimberly stares at her in a way that Trini isn’t use to. It’s soft with something burning behind them and really it’s almost too much.

Trini does what she always does in serious situations, make a joke out of it. “Bet.” She says cockily, adding a laugh for good measures

Kimberly raises a challenging eyebrow. “Oh, you don’t think I will?”

“I know you won’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because.” Trini rolls her eyes and stares back out to the campus.

“Because why Trin?”

“Because, you don’t actually want to kiss me Kim.” Trini thinks she won, by the silence Kimberly offers and her heart dies a little, she hates that she was right. Of course Kimberly Hart doesn’t want to kiss her. No, Kimberly deserves better. 

Cold fingers brush against Trini’s cheek, guiding her back to Kimberly. Her short brown hair falls in the most messy, but completely calculated way, making Trini want to run her hands through it. Kimberly was definitely shaped by the Gods themselves, from her perfect doe eyes, slender nose, crisp jawline to her pouty lips, it’s all perfection to Trini.

Kimberly cups Trini’s face with both of her hands, gently rubbing her thumb along her cheek. “Who says that I don’t want to kiss you? Cause, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the past three years now." 

Trini’s breath catches in her throat, her heart hammering against her chest. A million different thoughts race through her head, dozens of questions and yet, she can only think of one thing to say.

“Then kiss me, because I really want you to.”

Kimberly doesn’t wait, she pulls Trini in to capture her lips with her own.

It’s slow, both giving the other a chance to back out, but neither one wanting to take it. Kimberly’s lips are the softest, tasting like coffee and the sugary sweets she can never stop eating. Trini leans in, providing more pressure and encouraging Kimberly to grow bold. She nips at Trini’s bottom lip, drawing out a groan from her. Trini’s hand grips the back of Kimberly’s neck, holding her in place before taking Kimberly’s bottom lip in between her teeth, gently tugging on it and being rewarded with a moan.

Trini draws back, breathing in much needed oxygen to get her head to stop spinning. Kimberly continues to plant soft, quick kisses to her lips before stopping to smile.

“Glad you trusted me?”

Trini looks into Kimberly’s eyes, a slow smile stretching across her face as well.

“For once, yeah I am.”


End file.
